Filling elements for filling bottles or similar containers, in particular also for the pressure filling or counterpressure filling of containers, are known in various designs.
One disadvantage of these known filling elements is, inter alia, that the liquid charge during the filling process generally flows towards the respective filling element or the liquid channel thereof in a direction of flow that is radial to a vertical filling element axis, and the direction of flow of the charge is deflected through 90° or approximately 90° after entering the liquid channel of the filling element, which generally leads to not inconsiderable turbulence within the charge. The charge then flows within the liquid channel over an initially relatively large flow cross-section towards the open liquid valve on the filling element, at which the flow cross-section suddenly or abruptly narrows due to the enlarged cross-section of a valve body there, which again leads to turbulence and to a reduction in the flow rate of the charge towards the respective container and in particular prevents the formation of a homogeneous, uniform flow of the charge, which has a negative effect inter alia on the performance of a filling system or filling machine (number of filled containers per unit time).
Specifically in the case of pressure-filling containers with a CO2-containing liquid charge, for example with beer, the situation moreover cannot be reliably avoided whereby, at the end of the respective filling process and of the pressure release to atmospheric pressure which takes place at that point and which partially takes place via a gas channel (return gas channel), a foaming of the charge and an associated rising of the foamed charge into this gas channel occurs. Due to the relatively small cross-section of the gas channel on known filling elements, in particular including on those having a probe which extends through the gas channel and which determines the filling level of the charge in the container, there is a considerable risk that even the penetration of very small quantities of the foamed charge into the gas channel will lead not only to contamination in this channel but also in adjoining gas spaces, gas channels or valves formed in the filling element.